Low
by PierceTheSleepingSirens
Summary: He wants her, she doesn't want his love. She's the new shiny toy and he's the old scruffy teddy bear. Calypso is new to London and new to this school. She goes for the douche bag of a boy instead of the boy shes made for, Tyler. Tyler automatically falls in love at first sight but Calypso tries as hard as she can to push him out of her life but he won't let go that quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**Low**

Tyler-

I wish I could've said the right things, I should've used my heart, not my stupid head. I just wished I could restart. Replay time and do everything right. She is so beautiful I just have to tell myself it doesn't matter that she feels the opposite way to how I feel. I'd prefer to be by myself if I can't have her. No girl can even begin to compare with her. She is perfect. I need her. It took her so long to figure out how to really love a person, she threw it all away and went with that douche of a guy, Jacob. She should've been smarter, considered her choices. There were so many boys throwing themselves at her like idiots as soon as she came to our school. I was not one of them however Jacob was. She should've dug a little deeper and seen me. We had so many similarities it was unbelievable. She keeps pushing me away and out of her life but I want to stay. If she can't stay strong, I will.

Calypso-

It's hard being the new girl in school and starting in the middle of term. Having to catch up on all the work and, the worst thing, being played with like we were in nursery and I was the new shiny toy. Every girl tried to give me the 'Welcoming' speech or tour and all the boys wanted to know my name, number and where I came from. Well I can answer that. My name is Calypso, my number is 'Fuck Off' and I come from 'A place you're too stupid to know of.' Of course thats not actually my number and where I come from. I'm just not going to be giving everyone my details so they can judge me. I actually come from New-Zealand. I moved to London with my mother and younger brother because she wanted to get as far away from my father as possible. He was a cheater and recently told my (now divorced) mother that he had been having an affair with a woman at work and that is why he always told her work was 'Busy' and that he had to 'Work late' every night. They had been together for twenty years and for two of those years he had constantly been 'Working late' with his fucking sexretary. What a asshole. I hated him, I hated the woman who he secretly had been sleeping with and, finally, I hated New-Zealand. The place where these awful events took place.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler-

The first day back at school was the same as any other day. Lessons, lessons, break, bullied, lessons, lessons, beat up and, lastly, lessons. Yes thats right, I get bullied constantly because I look and act like an emo. I have black hair and blue eyes and I have no friends. The only good thing about that day was seeing her. The new girl who's name is apparently Calypso. She too had black hair and blue eyes. A thing that guys find very attractive. She was wearing a long baggy top which was black and said 'Chemistry' on it, black leggings with burgundy ripped shorts. She was wearing blue vans, no socks and an oversized grey hoody. To top it off her hair was in two plaits with a red bow making her almost look sweet, almost. She still had that dark, expressionless look on her face. Her eyes looked almost hollow and her lips were always slightly curved down. Of course she got all the attention because she was the new girl who needed showing around. About every boy in our year tried to hit on her but she always replied with snarky comments with an even tone to her voice. She was trying to cover up her emotions. I knew that because I did it often and used the same tactics to get people out of my face. Every lesson I had I would hope she was in it so I could loose myself whilst staring at her, trying to figure her out. She was like a puzzle and I needed to solve her. In the second to last period I was loosing all hope that she would be in any of my classes but then as I walked into my art classroom ready for double art there she was. Sitting at the back of the classroom next to Jacob. She was staring at her hands whilst Jacob used his irresistible charms. Then for the first time I saw her actually smile and look deep into Jacob's eyes. It was a real smile and she knew it. Then like she had noticed she had smiled went back to her dead emotionless expression. The bell rang and walked into the room. Jacob went back to his seat and I went to sit next to Calypso. This was my chance but for some reason as soon as I got there my throat felt like it had been closed up and I couldn't breath. I sat down but for some reason instead of my butt comfortably hitting the chair it hit the floor as I banged my head against the table. I looked up to see Jacob laughing before my vision blurred and darkness came over me...

Calypso-

As I sat down in art yet another guy came and hit on me but for some reason this time I didn't mind. He was good looking for a start and actually sounded like he understood me. He cracked a joke and I smiled. Shit, this was the first time I had smiled for real since we moved from New-Zealand. I quickly realised and put back on my expressionless mask. The bell went and Jacob left to go to his seat. Then a guy, a really hot guy with black hair and blue eyes like me came towards me but just as he was about to sit down the guy Jacob, who had been flirting with me, took his chair and he fell to the floor. The class erupted into laughter but I stayed silent as I realised he had fallen unconscious. I shouted for the teacher but she couldn't hear me over everyones voices. I hit the unconscious boy at my feet and his eyes flickered. He was coming to. Thank God. I took his face in my hands as blood trickled onto them. I pulled away and realised he had hit his head and there was a huge gash above his left eyebrow. Shit. "You jerk!" I screamed at Jacob. He chuckled and said evenly "It was only a little joke, I didn't mean for him to get hurt." I breathed out heavily and told him to go and get the teacher. He said no and I stood up went really close and whispered "Go get the teacher you little shit." His breath hitched and he stared into my eyes, I stared back and didn't break eye contact until I heard the voice of a teacher coming our way. I ran up to the blond woman who looked like she was in her twenties. I told her what had happened and she gave Jacob a stern look and went to get the nurse. I went back to Jacob. For some reason, even though he was a total jerk, I liked the closeness. I stared into his eyes and edged closer, the teacher wouldn't be back for a good ten minutes or so and everyone was distracted whilst gossiping to each other. I kept edging closer until his nose was touching mine. I kissed him. What was I doing, I didn't even know this guy but all I knew was that it felt good. He kissed me back, first softly then harder and more violently. I wasn't a virgin even though I was only fifteen and neither was Jacob. I knew this by the way he kissed as if he hungered for more. I could feel him through his jeans. Shit, was he wanting to do it right there? Fuck. I think he was. No way. This was wrong and gross yet I liked and hungered for the danger of getting caught. I pulled him to the ground underneath a desk and he didn't waste time as he got on top of me. He unbuttoned my shorts and I unbuttoned his trousers. And it felt good as he entered me...

Tyler-

I awoke and realised that I had passed out, I looked across the room there was no teachers and Calypso and Jacob had disappeared. Or so I thought until I looked across the floor and found them on top of each other. What were they doing? Then I realised I could see their trousers and shorts undone and they were as close as they could possible be. That is disgusting, I thought to myself. She was really just a little slut. I thought she was different. This was awful yet I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight. Slowly they pulled away from each other and they stood up buttoned their shorts and jeans. I closed my eyes forcing myself to stay still and not scream. Calypso then came over to me and touched my face. That was it. "Get the fuck off me you dirty little whore!" She looked shocked and hurt. Good. "What?" she whispered sounding like a little girl being caught eating too many sweets. "I saw you over there doing it with Jacob. In a classroom! Really?! What the fuck? You are such a.. such a.. fucking psycho!" "How did you see?" she managed to squeak out. "I was looking for you when I awoke and found you wrapped around.. him" I said with disgust in my voice. "Please don't tell anyone." She pleaded. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't," "I have shit going on, that was my way of escaping it. I..I didn't mean to take it that far..I.." "Save your pity story I'm not going to tell anyone" I then stood up but lost my balance and fell on top of her. Shit. Jacob walked over and shouted in my face "What are you doing?!" "I didn't mean to..I..I..I just fell." He snarled as his fist connected with my jaw.


End file.
